


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by MarineHaddock



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/pseuds/MarineHaddock
Summary: Godai comes home and has coffee with Ichijou.





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneatatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneatatime/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, you probably already saw this because Ao3 decided to post it without anon when I tried the initial upload so H I guess hope you like it.

“Mr Ichijou?” The familiarity of the voice through the phone caused a reaction through Ichijou, setting him at ease near instantly as if he’d just walked back into his own home and locked the door after a long day.

“Godai? Where are you calling from, it sounds busy?” Ichijou settled down into his chair. Over the years he’d got used to Yusuke suddenly phoning from wherever he was regardless of the time of day in Japan. Many a night he’d sat up through the early hours of the morning listening to Yusuke’s stories from his trips. Missing him. Brushing over all the souvenirs that he’d got. Masks, jewelry, shells, rocks that Yusuke thought were cool, rocks that were magnetic and came with little notes about the shocks they gave. Not so fond memories, but memories that were cherished underlying the words of those notes.

“The airport, can you come pick me up? I don’t have my bike here.” Ichijou jolted up out of his seat.

“What are you doing at the airport? You didn’t say you were coming back to Japan.”

“I wasn’t but there was a mix up at the airport and I ended up here instead of America, so I wasn’t able to call ahead to get anyone to drop off my bike. I’ve not got a lot with me so don’t worry about space.” Ichijou couldn’t help smiling as he agreed to meet him there. Typical of Yusuke that he’d turn up only when he didn’t intend to. If it was somewhere else, maybe it would be a bother, but Yusuke was always wanted here. At least Ichijou always wanted him here. Seeing him was one of the greatest joys in life. As often as they spoke, and Godai sent him letters and gifts, Ichijou could never send anything back with how often he moved, and it would never be the same as being able to hold him in his arms again. 

Hanging up the phone, he felt ready to just run over there immediately without stopping. It wasn’t practical obviously but even he could be overcome with emotion. He had to catch himself at the door, seeing his old coat hanging up. Hung up waiting for Yusuke. It was a strange need, but he had done his best to take good care of it all these years as if the threads of it had been woven from the memories of those days. As much as he cherished everything Yusuke ever gave him, his own coat held more sentimental value than all of it. So, it was only right that it came with him for every reunion they had. Though the thought seemed rather silly as he put it on. He didn’t dare waste time on anything else as he left, no memories would beat getting to have Yusuke back as soon as he possibly could.  
And his heart was left with pure delight as he saw Godai Yusuke again. Sitting on the barrier at the airport, a light luggage bag by his side, never needing too much no matter where he went. He was watching the cars go by, waiting for Ichijou's own to pull up.

He was the same.

“Godai Yusuke.” Ichijou called out to him, having already parked his car. He preferred being able to meet him outside of it, somewhere more open and something about the fresh air fitting Yusuke. He looked around at the sound of his name and smiled in the same way that had melted Ichijou’s heart for all these years. A smile that had made him more compliant than he ever really wanted to be. He could see that smile and know that he would do anything to keep it.

And deep within him it reminded him how much it hurt that he’d put Yusuke in a situation that made that smile lose its honesty.

Now wasn’t the time to dwell on it, now was the time to accept Yusuke’s arms as they closed around him and held him tight. Now was the time to realize it was real, that Godai Yusuke was warm and alive and his heart was beating in his chest against his and this one wasn’t a dream. He could hug Yusuke now for real and press his face into his shoulder. Yusuke hugged him so tight he wouldn’t be surprised if he lifted him now.

“I’m home, Mr Ichijou.”

“Welcome home, Godai.”

Unwillingly, he let go. It was hard for now, but there were better things to come and he’d forgotten how cold it was. He’d come to hate the cold. He walked him to his car, listening to him talk the way there and on the drive home about how he’d managed to end up on a flight back to Japan and how long it took him to realize his mistake. Hearing the same plane safety announcements so often he’d stopped picking up what they were actually saying sometimes. He’d never worried too much about where he ended up though since he was just going anywhere, but he hadn’t really prepared for coming home. They’d need to call everyone in the morning.

“You need to get a mobile,” Ichijou said, letting them into the house and taking off his shoes.

“I had a phone.” Yusuke smiled, placing his bag down at the door alongside his shoes. Ichijou gave him a confused look.

“You never gave me your number.” Ichijou walked through the house towards the kitchen, Yusuke following not too far behind.

“Oh yeah, that’s because I broke it before I could give you the number. I was out fishing that day, so they’d made me get a phone in case anything happened. Mr Sanji didn’t like bringing his own phone so got me to pick up a cheap one just for emergency calls. I ended up dropping it in the water before we even caught any fish.”

“So, you don’t have a phone?” Yusuke paused, thinking for a second.

“I guess I can pick one up.”

“We’ll go tomorrow. Do you want a coffee?”

“I’ll make it since you picked me up!” Ichijou let Yusuke move him out of the way to get access to the kitchen. Usually, he’d insist on making it, not wanting to be rude to a guest, but it had been too long since he’d had a cup of Yusuke’s coffee. Of course, Yusuke had a pack of coffee in his pocket from his travels.

“I picked up some for uncle, but it’s really good, so we should have some to celebrate.” Ichijou got him the mugs, a matching set Yusuke had sent him before. “You still have these! I wanted to go back and get another set but sadly she’d passed on. Her son-”

“Yusuke.” Ichijou cut him off, something he didn’t particularly like doing but right now he really really just couldn’t wait another second longer to kiss him. Just. A quick kiss. It was hard to listen to Yusuke talk and not be filled with love for him and be able to hold back from kissing him. Well, maybe that was just Ichijou. He didn’t want to hold him back, so it had to be quick. Breaking as quickly as it started, not realizing his hand lingering after having taken Yusuke’s own without noticing. Yusuke had that big smile back on his face as if it was something, he’d stolen from Ichijou’s own. He opened his mouth a bit as if to say something but closed it again, and went back to making the coffee, letting their hands linger as long as he could.

They took their coffees over to the couch, sitting down together. Of course, it was perfect, Yusuke always made the perfect coffee and knew where to find the perfect coffee beans.

“Do you like it?” Yusuke asked, and Ichijou nodded. "I should have got more of it, next time I'm there, I'll get some and send it back to you."

"I'd like to go with you to get it next time." Ichijou said without really thinking. He hadn't really meant to but it wasn't a lie. "I know I can't with work but, hearing you talk about your adventures has always made me wish that I could go with you. I love hearing about the people you meet out there and I want to be able to meet them with you. I want to go and adventure with my boyfriend someday." 

He looked at Yusuke and could see that slightly sad look that as always was quickly covered by a smile, but this time a visibly sad one. Ichijou could count it a blessing that Yusuke was willing to be honest with him about his feelings. Not that he always could be, but he knew that he would try.

"We'll go. Someday when you get time off work maybe. We can pick somewhere and go. I'm sure you'll be able to get a big holiday in the next few years. I can introduce you to people I know there and what I usually do when I'm out." Yusuke chuckled quietly. "I guess then I could introduce you in person instead of having to show everyone photos of my boyfriend back home!"

"You've been showing people pictures of me?"

"Yeah! Everyone always says you're so handsome and asks how we met and-" Yusuke stopped, trying to subtly swallow the words back down. Ichijou looked into his coffee before taking another sip of it.

"Do you tell them something nice?" Yusuke stayed silent for another minute.

"I tell them I helped as an archaeologist on a case sometimes. I usually mention your job. I'll tell them that the perpetrators used some ancient symbols and I helped out the deciphering team. I could even show off writing and speaking a bit if they wanted to know more about it. Though, sometimes... Sometimes I just tell them I'm Kuuga. I don't really like to but..."

Silence fell between them, Ichijou knowing Yusuke didn't really want to continue with that thought right now. But the subject had made the air heavier and it was hard to just ignore it. It was never that easy to get away from the effects Kuuga had on both their lives. Ichijou knew it weighed on Yusuke heavily and tried his best to move them along.

"Are you sleeping better?" Ichijou asked, it wasn't what he really wanted to ask. Over the years it had been something he'd say, starting from how he remembered Yusuke having nightmares back before that fight. How Yusuke had felt then. What all it had meant for him. Now it seemed to be less about how he actually slept, and more about how he felt about being human. Did he feel more human? Did he feel like he was in control?

And Yusuke shook his head. Sometimes, it was better, but since he last asked, he guessed that hadn't been the case. Yusuke rolled his mug in his hands.

"Sometimes, when I see people in danger, of course, I have to help them and I feel... I feel like a superhero. I'm the only one who can save them from something because I'm stronger than a normal human. I'm the only one who can do this. I never regret helping people but..." He fell back into the couch. "It's like there's a distance, between me and a normal human. I can help them but I'm an outsider. People always saw Kuuga as one of the unidentified lifeforms. I was never truly human to them. It can be different when people get to know me more, I can tell how they loosen up and forget about it, and I become someone.... actually human in their minds. But that's only because they forget I'm Kuuga. It's not because Kuuga is someone human to them, it's because they've created a gap between me and Kuuga. I can't make a gap like that when..." His hand ghosted over his stomach, and Ichijou knew how he would feel it there when he moved. How it was eternally a part of him. Kuuga wasn't someone else or something else, it was him. It was the person he saw every day, he'd accepted it as part of who he was so quick and now there was no putting a difference between it and him. It wasn't some Jekyll and Hyde, Yusuke sometimes was able to look at people with a smile and say "I'm Kuuga."

"Godai..." Ichijou desperately wanted to say something, but it wasn't like there was anything he _could_ say that would make a difference. Even though it was something he'd accepted as himself, nothing would ever make Kuuga more like a normal human for Yusuke. He would probably never go back to who he was before they met. He didn't know if it would ever be possible for him to fully come to terms with after all that had happened.

"I met some kids a few months back. They found out I was Kuuga and they got so excited. I really was the real-life superhero to them. They wanted to do the kicks and tricks and play at fighting monsters to save the world. They wanted to be a hero like me. They hadn't known about the unidentified lifeforms or Kuuga before meeting me. They acted like I was their idol. I wasn't someone human to them, I was like a comic book character come to life in their eyes." They went silent again, as Yusuke thought. Maybe that part of him that made him want to hide his sadness behind his regular smile, thumbs up, and "it'll be ok!" catching back up with his mouth.

"Ah, I didn't teach them any of that though! I showed them how to do some papercrafts, but they weren't as impressed with those. I made one of those frogs that can jump if you press on it's back out of blue paper and wrote my name on it so that it would jump as high as blue Kuuga! They liked trying to make animals for the forms better." Yusuke smiled, trying to bring the happier memories of his travels.

"You always were good with kids."

"It's hard. Kids can be easy to entertain and it's fun, but when they have problems it's hard to know what to do. Sometimes the solution can seem easy because you're an adult and what's important to them doesn't feel as important to you. A lot of adults can handle not getting along with a couple of people, but for kids, if the wrong person dislikes you maybe everyone will follow them. They're not used to growing apart or losing friends so it can feel like their world's ending. Sometimes they have the kinds of problems adults don't know how to deal with, so you can't really have the kind of wise solutions they expect you to have.  
I don't really know how to handle most problems kids have, they all seem to have to handle it differently. Even though it's going to shape them as a person, I have to just sit back and support them in doing what I think is right. I need to do my best to keep them from causing pain, but other than that I end up having to let them decide how to handle things. I don't really know if I'm actually helping like that." Yusuke paused for a minute before he smiled properly suddenly, that big grin Ichijou loved. "Some of those kids wanted me to adopt them, they were clinging off my arms and legs wanting to go home with me! I figured it would be best I asked you about it first. I don't know if we have enough space for an entire class of kids here."

Ichijou couldn't say he'd of been surprised if Yusuke had come home with his own gaggle of small children. He definitely couldn't say he'd of turned them away, something about it would have just been part of the Yusuke he'd fallen in love with. He could accept it if being with Yusuke meant adopting a hundred kids he just couldn't bear to leave behind.

"Mr Ichijou?" Yusuke prompted him and Ichijou looked up, surely looking as if he had never been more in love in his life. He knew he had to because Yusuke had that look in his eyes as if his heart hurt. Yusuke always seemed to feel guilty when put face to face with how much people loved him. No matter who or how or why. He knew how much people wanted him to stay and for some of them how he'd hurt them in the past. Yusuke took Ichijou's hand again, lacing their fingers together. "I'm sorry I'm not home more."

The words hurt Ichijou's heart, Feeling as if, despite everything, they weren't something Yusuke should have to say, but it wasn't like he didn't wish they could spend more time together. He wanted to be with Yusuke all the time. Every moment. But that didn't make him want this apology.

"I love you, Yusuke." He cleared his throat, trying to continue. "You know I was scared when you left back then. I thought that was it. Godai Yusuke had disappeared from my life as easily as he'd entered it. Now he was gone forever, and I'll never see him again. Then you called just to let me know you were alive out there and... I knew that travelling, being gone when you were no longer needed, it was part of who you were. I'd said it. That you were someone who was made for travelling. It went with who you were. It was what I wanted. I'm happy knowing you're still out there. I know you come back eventually. Even if it hurts to be apart, it's more that I'd rather go with you and we already agreed I can't do that as I am now. You need to get a phone already." Yusuke nodded but didn't say anything. He sipped his coffee, clearly thinking over the words.

"It can be a pain though. Without you here, everyone went back to asking me about girlfriends and wives and telling me I need to get married." Yusuke laughed. "Even Tsubaki was at it, he kept offering to set me up with someone."

"I thought he knew?"

"Everyone knew, some of them still offer me an invite for you as my boyfriend, even though they don't expect you to actually show up. Others think we haven't talked in years and I'm just clinging to the ghost of a missing person."

"Maybe I should dress up as a ghost to greet them, you can just act like I'm not there!" That thumbs up came back to his life and Ichijou laughed, trying to imagine their friends' reactions to Yusuke trying to act like a ghost. They'd probably be as shocked seeing him as they would be seeing a real ghost.

"Maybe." He took a deep breath, blowing over a yawn. He'd been tired before Yusuke called and it was starting to catch up with him. The coffee wasn't really having that much of a hit after so many years of drinking the stuff. "I've never loved anyone else. Not like with you. Before or after. I didn't really think I would ever be with anyone." It wasn't the first time they'd talked about it, but it was late and he was tired and had an excuse to ramble a little. They had both long since learned about each other's past relationships. About all the fears that had kept them awake wondering if it was smart to hold each other in their hearts as strongly as they did.

"Mr Ichijou?" He looked at him, watched him put his coffee mug down on the floor, and wrapped his arms around him as they kissed. Properly this time. Taking as much time as they wished. Properly feeling Yusuke's lips against his own seemed to hit something in him and he clung on tight like he'd rather die from lack of oxygen than part again. But that particular dream couldn't be reality, and when he let go he could still feel Yusuke's lips graze his as he spoke.

"Can I stay tonight?"

And Ichijou nodded.

 

They had shared a bed many times, back during the kuuga days and over the years that followed. Yusuke had settled to sleeping in Ichijou's bed when visiting, though his uncle had been a bit offended when he found out he wouldn't be staying with him the first few times. Now it was just the kind of accepted thing. Ichijou had kept clothes and pyjamas at his so they could get a chance to wash Yusuke's luggage, he never knew when it had had it's last real clean. Yusuke said he was good at hand washing it but still. There was also the issue of Yusuke almost never actually wearing pyjamas which made them seem a bit wasted.

Ichijou climbed in beside him, the pair of them naturally felt the need to cuddle together. Interlocking fingers, letting their hair fall together, knees and feet struggling to get comfortable. They had both missed the heat while separated. Was there anything they didn't miss? Yusuke settled and kissed Ichijou's nose, and forehead, before pressing their faces close. Their breaths mingling like everything else. Melting together in the heat of each other and slowly growing closer until their lips were back on each other, touching gently. Still just enjoying the feeling of being back together in sleepy bliss. Then Yusuke started to laugh quietly against Ichijou's lips, and the kiss deepened. Allowing playful licks and nips between needing to stop and just stare at each other's faces. It had become so easy to feel young and in love in those kinds of moments.

"Mr Ichijou, do you want to...?" Yusuke let the words trail off as he was kissed again, Ichijou's arms moving to get around his neck and pull them closer together. Enough for Yusuke to know as a yes. His own hand found Ichijou's shoulder, slowly trailing its way down his back, tracing a pattern, or rather symbols that would be indecipherable if anyone could read them. Special words for Ichijou. He kissed Ichijou's jaw gently as his hand slid under the fabric, pushing it down. He took a little time, squeezing the soft flesh of Ichijou's ass just for the fun of it while he came back to Ichijou's lips. It seemed awful now to part them for seconds. He brought his hand to Ichijou's dick, softly rubbing it for a reaction, feeling for it twitching in his hand and the gentle whispering of his name against his lips. Yusuke wrapped his hand around it properly, giving it long languid strokes, drawing Ichijou out. He stopped to feel the pulse of it for a second.

"Don't lick your hand." Ichijou said it at a reasonable volume, no longer whispering as he moved his face away from Yusuke's.

"I wasn't-"

"There's lube in the drawer on your side." Yusuke looked at him for a second before smiling and rolling over to get it. He sat up slightly to squeeze it onto his hand, rubbing it over it before settling back down.

"Don't lick your hand now either."

"Would I?"

"You've done it the past 5 times." Yusuke bit his lip, trying to hold back a laugh and noticing Ichijou doing the same. He reached his hand back down between them as he moved his mouth back to Ichijou's, trying his best to get his tongue in before he started stroking again.

The lube made all the difference. It was so much easier now to slide up and down and to get that pleased reaction from Ichijou. Getting harder under his touch much more easily. He could feel how his breath caught when his thumb rubbed against the glans. Yusuke couldn't resist teasing it, gently running just under it and along the little dip up to the opening. Ichijou shook against him, kisses becoming sloppier as the teasing went on. He let his fingers rub back around the underside of the head before going back to stroking up and down, pace picking up a little occasionally before slowing back down.

"Yusuke," Yusuke took that as a sign and let go of Ichijou to take himself in hand. It took short work to get himself hard, already turned on immensely from his Ichijou. He moved closer to press them together, the feeling of their lengths touching sent shivers through him emotionally. His hand wasn't really big enough for jacking them together, but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try. Either way, the stimulation of them rubbing against each other was enough to have them both moaning into each other's mouths. 

There was no precision to it. Yusuke was sloppy and got enough stimulation to both of them as it was. It wasn't about any speed, teasing them both and working them up was part of the fun. Ichijou got more touchy if he took his time working them up. Hands rubbing Yusuke's ribs, and slowly working down to the sensitive flesh where the arcle still lay beneath. They could both feel it there when Ichijou touched. While maybe Yusuke would rather forget, the feeling of Ichijou touching such a sensitive area was perfect to him so he'd never stopped him. Ichijou could roughly trace around the arcle feeling Yusuke shiver and attempt to kiss him deeper if it was even still possible. The speed of Yusuke's hand also increased. Both of them now shamelessly moaning, kisses breaking for quick breaths or to nip at the other's lips. 

"Yusuke," Ichijou pulled his face away again, hands now placed on Yusuke's hips not moving "Are we going to go further tonight?"

Yusuke's hand stopped and he let go of them both.

"If you're up for it," Ichijou nodded and took Yusuke's hands, slimy though one of them may be and tried to roll Yusuke on top of him, only really achieving it with his help. The blankets were getting tangled and were swiftly moved out the way and Yusuke's hands then fell to either side of Ichijou's head.

"I love you, Mr Ichijou." He leaned down so their foreheads and noses touched gently, still holding up his own weight to avoid crushing his beloved.

"I love you too, Yusuke." If it wasn't for the fact they'd both starved each other's lungs of oxygen at this point maybe they'd of started again, but instead Yusuke sat back up, one hand running down Ichijou's arm to lock with his fingers at the end. He lifted the hand to his mouth and kissed the fingers, and the hand, and the wrist. He leaned back down to kiss the inner elbow, along the arm, to the shoulder, the collarbone, and in the crook of Ichijou's neck, tickling him just enough to draw a laugh. His arm that's hand wasn't preoccupied wrapped around Ichijou's waist and Yusuke started to slowly kiss down his chest and stopping at his belly button to press his cheek to it.

"What are you doing?" Ichijou asked, fingers wrapping themselves in Yusuke's hair, petting him gently. 

"Listening. It's talking."

"Yusuke..."

"It's saying I didn't get the lube and condoms out the drawer before getting this far." Yusuke sat back up, stretching over him to rummage for the lube and condoms. They were set down beside them on the bed, Yusuke quickly putting a condom on each of them and giving Ichijou a few more strokes to keep his boner from dying of talking stomach.

"Are you okay with me topping tonight?" Yusuke stopped to ask, getting a nod and a reserved thumbs up from his partner. Yusuke grabbed the lube and spread it over his fingers and Ichijou's hole. He lay down to the side of him as he did, the perfect distance to still get some kisses as he slipped a finger in and out slowly. Tender, hot, and tight. He took his time gently stretching Ichijou and applying more lube till he felt comfortable sliding another in with it. 

Yusuke took his time to tease him now, rubbing the inside of Ichijou's ass, fingers curling and stretching. Pulling cute little reactions from Ichijou. He did have great precision in finding Ichijou's prostate and rubbing against it to hear Ichijou moan. Ichijou clasping the side of his face to hold him as he kissed him over and over, moaning into his mouth. Eventually losing all sense of aim or ability and just resting their foreheads together. He loved Ichijou's flushed face, all his composure melted with whispers of "Godai Yusuke". He loved to see him become more desperate the harder and faster he rubbed. 

"Yusuke, please, hurry up," Ichijou's breath hitched with every word, Yusuke interrupting them with spreading and twisting.

"Almost there, Mr Ichijou." Yusuke kissed him again, not breaking away till he had the third finger fully in. Just a bit more. Under no circumstances did he want to hurt Ichijou. He tried to be as gentle as he could every time. He twisted his fingers inside and used his thumb to try and spread some more lube around to make it easier. His need to be gentle set them back a lot in the lube money. It was usually why when he was over, Yusuke would go buy it instead of inconveniencing Ichijou. 

Satisfied with his preparations, Yusuke withdrew his fingers, his own cock twitching at the lonely moan from Ichijou. He allowed himself a moment to look at his partner and admire his work. His Ichijou. Hair messy against the pillow. Face flushed. Mouth slightly open. Cock hard and twitching, its head wet with precum. He leaned down to press a kiss to it through the condom, sucking slightly just to tease him. He quickly reached over and grabbed a pillow, motioning for Ichijou to let him slide it underneath.

He made sure Ichijou was comfortable and moved his legs for better access, lining himself up with Ichijou's hole. Slowly, he pressed in and watched as it greedily sucked up the head of his arousal. Yusuke gave the shallowest of thrusts, pulling all the way out and then giving another shallow one. He watched happily as Ichijou's hole enveloped him again and again. He took his time thrusting just a little deeper, pulling out entirely until he was an inch past the head. Hands wrapped around Ichijou's hips, helping him to thrust properly now. 

Ichijou was shaking beneath him. Yusuke couldn't resist leaning back down on him to kiss him passionately, tongue working expertly with Ichijou's own between thrusts. They were swallowing each other's moans, quickly having to break apart again to desperately get air back into their lungs.

And Yusuke wanted to stop again because this was a completely different version of a turned on Ichijou but one he could never truly appreciate because it felt too good for himself too. He didn't have the strength to stop. Instead, he took the minute to intertwine their fingers, holding Ichijou's hand tight as his thrusts got faster. It had been so long since they'd been able to be like this, and Yusuke swore no matter where he was there wasn't anything that would beat it. Connected with Ichijou. Holding his hand and kissing his neck while desperately trying to keep up the pace. Listen as Ichijou's moans got louder and his name more broken up. Suck at his neck to make him struggle with them more.

"Yusuke, please," Ichijou tried to rock himself back onto Yusuke. He took it as a sign to go deeper and longer. Pushing in slowly further, and slowly pulling back out, working his way to the base. They squeezed hands as Yusuke got there and collapsed on top of Ichijou. His breaths desperate and moans needy. The held still like that as Ichijou adjusted to it and Yusuke caught himself. 

"You're still amazing," Yusuke laughed against Ichijou's chest and raised their hands to his mouth to kiss them.

"Can't you save that kind of talk till we're done?" Ichijou wriggled a bit beneath him, trying to get some movement.

"I might be too old now, I could sleep like this,"

"Godai Yusuke-" Ichijou sounded more drained than angry, but if there was anything he wasn't right now and desperately wished he was, it was drained. Yusuke got the hint and got back up, pulling out a bit as he did. He repositioned himself, making sure they were both going to be as comfortable as they could before he thrust back in. The way Ichijou shuddered beneath him was magical. The way he moaned as Yusuke surely got him perfectly. Entranced by the display, Yusuke naturally picked up the pace.

Ichijou was close now and reached down to stroke himself. He tried to match the pace Yusuke set but struggled. It was good all the same, and he was so close now. Over the years, he had got to know the signs to let him know Yusuke was close too. They were both so close, Yusuke was near shaking with electricity. 

"Mr Ichijou, can I-?"

"Yes." Yusuke thrust in deep, sloppily trying to get his hand around Ichijou's to help push him over the edge too. Try together. It was hard while also trying to get enough friction on himself and Ichijou was warm and soft and  
He came, hips close, balls deep inside. His hand slackened as he was overcome by his own pleasure, letting Ichijou give himself the last few strokes to push himself over the edge. The sound of Ichijou moaning as he came hard bringing Yusuke back down from his own bliss.

"Have you been holding back without me?" He wished he could record Ichijou coming, moaning, breathless and having let out so much.

"It's not the same without you." Ichijou was watching him with half-lidded eyes as he pulled out and tied the condoms off for them both. The bliss of being able to make love after so long. "We better get cleaned up."

-

Yusuke nodded with a thumbs up and took Ichijou's hand, leading him on to the shower.

Ichijou settled back down beside Yusuke as they crawled back into bed. He'd almost fallen asleep in the shower and maybe would have if Yusuke hadn't kept him going. He rested his head on Yusuke's shoulder, sinking into it.

"The first time I slept like this, you were gone when I woke up." Ichijou yawned as he spoke and fell asleep as he finished, barely feeling the kiss Yusuke placed on his head.

And when he opened his eyes the next morning, once again, Yusuke was gone.

Ichijou shot up at the shock of not finding him there, left in alone in his empty bed. A dream of Yusuke? That seemed a bit much. Looking around the room he could see Yusuke's pyjamas neatly folded on the dresser, he'd managed to get him to put them on after the shower so he had to have actually been here. He had to have been here, however, he wasn't here now. Ichijou fell back down against the pillows, rolling into Yusuke's.

He'd probably be back to see him before he left. He had to. Still, it would have been nice to have woken up beside him. 

"Mr Ichijou? Are you awake?" A whisper came through the door and he shot back up. Yusuke standing with one of the trays he'd sent him (a bit tacky for Ichijou's taste but decorated with pictures of mountains) that he'd set coffee mugs and plates on. Yusuke smiled coming in to set it down on the side of the bed. Rice, fish, egg, the coffee was badly paired but welcomed none the less.  
"I thought I'd put some effort in since I turned up out of the blue. I would have waited till you got up but I had to go buy the fish so I just got it ready for you waking up." 

"I thought you'd left for a minute."

"Nah, not yet. I want you to try this before I go on." Yusuke picked it up, feeding him a bit of it. It was silly but it was better like this than Yusuke leaving already.

"It's good." Ichijou swallowed the food down, trying to take the chopsticks off Yusuke. Yusuke gave his thumbs up and handed them over.

"Wouldn't mind me cooking for you every morning?"

"You already knew I liked your cooking." Yusuke's smile was so warm as he looked down at his hands. Ichijou stopped eating after a few minutes, about to ask Yusuke why he wasn't having any but was cut off just as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Actually there's something I was wanting to ask you when I came back in the spring, but I came back sooner than expected so..." Yusuke pulled a small box out his pocket, trying to supress his smile.


End file.
